Never Say Goodbye
by joe'scookiecutterpopstar
Summary: It was a love, so simple, so pure. But it was a forbidden love. A love that tore them apart. A love that nobody wanted but them. How could they live without each other? Or could they? Story's better than summary I promise xxx


Never Say Goodbye

One Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

A/n: This is a Niley fic, please read and review to let me know your thoughts. The song is **_GOODBYE FROM BREAKOUT BY MILEY CYRUS_**

**"I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind" **

Miley sat there, her whole world had just fallen apart, Nick had told her that he would always be there for her.Through thick and thin. Anything that came their way, they could overcome it. They had always been inseperable, since they met four years ago.

But seeing as they were both famous, and both singing sensations, nothing could be done about it. They would always have to deny their relationship, tell people that they were just friends when all they wanted to do was hold each other. A downside to fame, she told herself.

Nick had known her as both Hannah and plain old Miley, he loved them both, and when her secret finally came out, he was there for her, while everybody else was too focused on the press, he sat there with her as she cried, she knew her life would never be the same.

She was nineteen and alone. Not for the lack of company, but for the lack of the one person who made her life complete, the one person who she was always herself around, the one person that she could go out with and not have to worry about slipping up or messing it up, he loved her whatever the problem.

He loved her, she knew that. He still did, like she did him, but they knew it was too hard. Even for a love as simple and as pure as their's.

**"I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember'till I cry  
**

As the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, she lay there, numb, too numb now, she couldn't feel anything else, she couldn't see anything else but her own pain. She didn't care if it was selfish, she didn't care if she seemed like a diva, it was her time to be selfish. All she wanted to do was erase every memory she had of Nick, not because she hated him, but because she loved him, the memories seemed too hard to relive, especially the time they had to say goodbye, that was the worst of all. It was the most she'd ever cried in her whole life. There was always one memory, her happiest memory, that plagued her the most. Her first kiss.

_-Flashback-_

_Miley sat there, confused, she had just told one of her closest friends her biggest secret. She had never felt that she could trust anybody like she could trust him, except he just sat there, shocked as she held her wig in her hands _

_"S-S-So you're Hannah Montana by night and Miley St-Stewart by day" he asked, his jaw practically hitting the floor _

_"That's just about the way of it" she smiled, nervously_

_"That's just too weird" he sighed, standing up from her porch _

_Miley sighed as he stood up, pacing, trying to figure this out. How could she not have told him? All this time and she decided that she should tell him now, right when he was about to ask her out. How could he do it now? She had lied to him, she had pretended to be something she wasn't, if there was one thing he despised above everything, it was a lier, he thought that they were the lowest of the low_

_"Why couldn't you have just been straight with me from the beginning" he sighed, his voice becoming louder _

_"Well if I told every person I met that I was both Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart, it wouldn't have stayed a secret for long" she sighed, suddenly regretting her decision _

_"You could have trusted me, I wouldn't have said anything" _

_"How was I supposed to know, I didn't know you from Adam" she said, getting up off the porch to meet his gaze_

_"You should have just known" he sighed, not realising how stupid he sounded to her_

_"How am I supposed to just know, this is something so big for me, I know I lied, but heck, if I didn't I would never have my privacy" _

_"To think I was gonna ask you" he paused "No wait Hannah out"_

_"What's to stop you now" she asked, grabbing hold of him_

_"I don't know who you are, I thought I knew you, but it turns out you were just lying , like the rest of them" Nick was mad, he'd never felt this way for a girl before and to be told that she had being lying about her identity the whole time, well, it was the worst feeling in the world. _

_"You do know me, I was always myself around you" she said, begging him to stay_

_"Now I know I'm not the smartest crayon in the box, but I believe you have two identities, how can I believe you" _

_"Like This" she sighed, taking a deep breath_

_Pressing her lips to his, he had never felt such a wonderful sensation, the feeling of her soft lips against his, sent butterflies coarsing through his veins. Allowing her tongue entrance to his mouth, the two kissed like they were fighting a losing battle, there was something so pure, so innocent about the kiss. Nick realsied that it didn't matter about the lies, the fact that she had trusted him enough to tell him now, seemed like enough for him, no matter who she was, what identity she had, he would love her. _

_-End Flashback-_

The memory had always come back to haunt her, these last few days had been the worst she had ever felt, and according to the numerous magazines,Nick had been the same. There were pictures of him with blood shot eyes, tear stained face as he headed into the hospital for his diabetes check up.

She knew that they were born to be together. He knew it too. The media however, didn't seem to care about the trials of young love, they didn't care about the people it hurt. If they weren't famous she knew that they would be together now, but fate isn't always that kind.

**"But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye"**

She remembered it right down to the last second she saw his crying face, the tears they both had cried when they realised that they couldn't be together, the world just wouldn't allow it. Their hearts broke as they kissed for the last time, knowing in their hearts that this was it, they had to say goodbye.

They wanted to forget it, they had promised each other that they would always only remember the good things that they had done together, the laughter, the first kiss, but never the last, never ever would they remember their last kiss. A kiss that would plague them both forever more.

They both knew in their hearts that they couldn't forget their goodbye, or their last kiss, it was the last thing that they had done together, they couldn't ever possibly forget about that, time would never change it.

**"I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm waisting my time  
And I don't mind" **

She didn't know why she kept hurting herself by reminding herself of him, though, it seemed to be the only thing keeping her going anymore. The past few days were the worst she'd ever experienced, the heartbreak was unbearable, even more so because she knew that he still loved her.

She had listened to their song on the radio, a young couple had requested it, live on the air, normally she would be happy that couples like that had found each other, now all she wanted to do was cry. That's all she ever seemed to want to do anymore.

She had sung along with the song, each of it's words, burning her, cutting her up inside. **"we'll be together, come whatever, not just starin' at the stars" **It was a song that she never wanted to hear again, yet she couldn't help but keep the station on and sing along as her heart broke into more tiny fragments. She was hurting herself, but in a way, she knew that's the only way she wanted to feel, so that she would never forget about him, not now, not ever.

**"I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget"**

She couldn't help but think of their goodbye, the memory still so vividly fresh in her mind. A memory that she would never forget. No matter how many years and boyfriends had passed

_-Flashback-_

_Tears streamed down her face as Nick took hold of her hands. They knew the answer before they even said anything. They knew that this was it. This had to be goodbye. _

_"Why" Miley cried, as she looked into Nick's brown eyes, for what could have been the last time_

_"You know why" he said, fighting back the tears_

_"But It's not fair" she sobbed, squeezing his hands tightly_

_"Life sometimes isn't" he said, his throat beginning to ache, from the tears he was fighting back_

_"But we love each other, this can't be the end" _

_"You know it has to be" he said, an untamed tear sliding down his face_

_"Just because of the media, it's not right" she said, as he pulled her closer to him_

_"I know" he said, voice muffled, to hide the sound of the tears in his voice _

_"Our pr's won't let us be together, the media doesn't want us together, they don't care how we feel, we're a project, not people to them" he answered, kissing her head_

_"We don't have feelings" he sighed, knowing that he would never get to do this again _

_"We're robots, out to make them money, and if something stops them making money, they'll do their best to destroy it" she said, her tears staining Nick's top_

_"Exactly" he sighed "We have to do this, for everybody's happiness, even if it means sacrificing our own" _

_Miley nodded in understanding. This would break their heart, but neither her pr nor his cared, they were not entitled to have love, because it meant that it would turn the attention of the media to them as a couple, not their music and acting. Something which neither pr wanted, they wanted all the attention soley on their client, no matter what the cost. _

_There was a comfortable silence, each of them never wanting to leave, they both sat there, lost in each other , crying as if it would change things. Nick, however decided to break the silence_

_"Miley" he asked, into the silence _

_"MM" she answered, unable to speak _

_"Promise me something" he said, his heart breaking _

_"Anything" she managed to choke out _

_"Promise me you'll never remember this" he said, stroking her hair, feeling her breath on him "Promise me you'll never remember this goodbye, I don't want you to remember me crying, I want you to remember you the first time we kissed, the first time we made love, the first time I told you I loved you, never the last Miley, promise me that" _

_She nodded "I promise" she cried "I promise" _

_Looking up at him, his eyes filled with tears, she could tell that it was killing him to do this, it was killing him because he knew that they had to do this, they had no choice, they were bound by contracts, if they could break them they knew in their hearts they would. _

_"Promise me something" she said, as he wiped away a tear with his thumb_

_"Anything" he whispered, his voice quavering _

_"Promise me you'll never remember this, never the last time" _

_He nodded, pushing stray hair away from her face "Promise"_

_Reaching in he kissed her, it was kiss that ended all other kisses. It was a kiss that spoke a thousand words. It was their goodbye and they knew it. Miley could feel her heart ache, she knew that she could never forget this moment, a moment that they should never have had to experience. It was the kiss that they promised they would never remember, but knew they could never forget. _

_-End Flashback- _

That was the memory she could never ever forget, no matter how much she loved him, and how she had promised him, she'd never remember. She knew that she would never love like that again. She had gotten her heart broken. She was broken, good and broken.

Her bed seemed so cold without him. Her phone had been ringing off the hook, her father, brother and even Joe and Kevin were worried about her. She had told them she was fine, but really there was only one person she wanted to get a call from. Just to hear his voice one last time, just so she could go on a few more days.

**"Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say" **

Getting up from her bed, she grabbed her cell phone. She needed to see Nick's face one more time, flipping up the phone and going into her gallery, she went through the pictures of them together. There were some pictures of Jackson, her dad , Joe and Kevin but mostly it was of her and Nick, having a blast together.

She jumped when she heard the cell phone ring in her hands, she looked around her, slightly shaky.

"Hello" she answered warily

"Miley" came the voice, evidence of crying in his voice

"Nick" she answered almost stumbling off the bed

"I thought that we had agreed not to do this" she said, still happy that he had rung

"I know, but I needed to hear your voice, I can't go on without you" he said, tears welling up from within him once more

"Really" she smiled, happy that he had felt the same way

"Yeah Really Miley" he said, unaware of the fact that she felt the same way

Miley was glad he had called, even if they were hurting each other even more, they knew that this was the only thing that could possibly get them through this. He was like a drug that she needed to be weined off, very, very slowly.

"It's so hard" she said, tears that she didn't know she had in her, bubbling to the surface

"I know" he sighed, "But we have no choice"

"Remember our promise" he sighed "Never forget it, you hear me"

Miley nodded silently, not realising that she was speaking to him in the phone

"Miley"he called, worriedly

"Oh yeah" she sighed "I promise you"

Nick nodded as his heart broke inside for the one woman that could make him cry. He couldn't bare it anymore, he didn't care what happened, he needed to be with her, he knew that he would never find anybody as good as her, so perfect for him.

"Nick" she called, her voice broken "I love you"

Nick bowed his head, that was it, that was the final straw, he couldn't take this hurt anymore "I love you" he sighed as he clicked the call end button, he knew what he had to do.

**"You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye"**

Miley looked at her phone confused, she didn't know why he had hung up. Breaking down, she sat there, tears falling from her face, cursing everybody she knew because she couldn't be with the man she loved. What cruel God would do this to her, she asked herself , who would take her away from the one person who made her feel like it was ok to freak out sometimes, the guy who had come out to his family and told them that he had slept with her, giving his mother back his purity ring. He had told her that he knew that they'd be together forever, that's why he had made love to her. He had found his beloved and he wasn't going to give her up. Fate is never that kind.

Lying there, her tears finally drying up, she knew that she would never love again, sure she would have boyfriends, but she knew that she would always compare them to Nick. He was her other half, her one in six billion.

Nick got off the plane, not signing any autographs, not looking at anybody, he was on a mission, a mission to make a right from all this wrong. He took his rental car and drove as fast as he could to her house, he didn't care if he broke a million laws, and every speed limit to get there, he had to get there, he had to make this all OK again.

Knocking on her door, he hadn't felt more sure of anything in his life, he didn't care about the reprocussions, if he got sued for breach of contract, he only cared that Miley would come to that door.

Slowly, she came down the stairs, her eyes tear stained, her face blotchy, still wearing yesterdays pyjamers, opening the door.

"I told you not to remember our goodbye"

**"Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye"**


End file.
